ICE TO BREAK
by xXxLadyColdxXx
Summary: When Dante hires a maid, not only his life is gonna change. Many others will be affected as well. Will a cold hearted demon surround to his most human feelings? Or will he stick to the demon within his soul? Read and Review! Now rid of mistakes
1. Dirt

**Chapter 1 **

**xxxAt Devil May Cryxxx**

"Come on , you gotta clean up this mess Dante...it's unbearable...all these empty pizza boxes, beer cans...there must be even mice living here! Gosh!"

"Oh come on...it's not that bad."

"Yeah, it's a dump, really Dante, stop shoving all your work into Patty's hands, and do something for yourself!"

"You mean, yourself."

"Just forget it.", Trish rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll stop doing the work around here...You just make everything a mess. I'll put an ad, so then you can find a suitable maid.", stated Patty.

"But under one condition!"

"WHAT!", said Trish and Patty at the same time.

"The babe gotta be hot, Isn't it true Verge?", Dante asked to his twin that no one had noticed being in the room until then.

"Whatever, do as you please.", he said before hoping up the stairs heading to his "little sanctuary" as they so often called it.

Dante shrugged it off, and headed towards his desk, only to snatch an old piece of pizza.

"So any new calls Patty?"

"Not really, just that on from that guy who in the end didn't pay you, the last time...so I doubt you would ever be interested in working for him again."

"You're right kiddo."

"If you continue to choose which job you will or won't do, you'll never pay your debt! I want my money back!", retorted an angry Lady.

"Calm down sweet Lady of mine, I'll pay you eventually."

"Don't call me that unless you want me to put a bullet in your face again!"

"Come on you wouldn't want to blow this handsome face of mine, would you?", replied Dante playfully.

"Do you want me to put it somewhere else? In a place that you'll still have your face, but will not be able to produce any faces alike yours?"

"Come on babe, surely you are willing to be making these faces with me ? We'd better get started, the sooner the better!"

"Go to hell you self-centered bastard!, if you want ANY children I suggest you start cleaning up this hellhole , so then a decent woman, not one of those sluts that are all over you may show up and maybe, just maybe want to start a serious relationship with you."

"Tell me Lady, what normal woman wouldn't want to make some babies with me ? Tell me since you're so sure of yourself, surely you are one of them, you just won't admit it, not even to yourself, you are just eager for me to clean up my bed for YOU to jump there and spread your legs for me to..."

Dante only felt something collide with his face, hard, pretty hard...not that something like a human's blow would hurt him...but anyways...

"DON'T YOU EVER , EVER AGAIN INSINUATE SOMETHING LIKE THAT! I'D RATHER DIE THAN TO SLEEP WITH YOU, I'M NOT A SLUT, I'D NEVER EVER WANT TO BEAR SOMETHING AS VILE AS A DEMON, LET ALONE YOUR DEMON, SO GO FIND ANOTHER ASS TO FUCK, YOU DUMBASS!

"What the hell just happened in here?" , asked Trish as Lady stormed off Devil May Cry.

"She just heard the truth."

"And that would be...let me see...how much she wants you to get laid, with someone no other than herself, and then, eventually bear your children along the way."

"Exactly.", replied Dante without a hint of doubt.

"You're delusional...", she sighed and walked away.

"You'd better stick to the ads, anyways.", said Patty after hearing the hole commotion from upstairs.

"Yeah bring the hot chicks on!"

**End of chapter one...please review, it would make me really happy. By the way now I am editing this story, so all mistakes will be corrected and new things will be added.**


	2. Job Oportunity

**Chapter 2**

In a little house at the far side of Fortuna city, sat a young woman who sighed and took the newspaper from under her front door.

"I need to find a job fast, unless I want to lose my house and starve to death."

This lady was medium height (around 5'6), seemed really shy and plain, not plain, but simple...let say one of those girls who didn't give a damn about make up. She had long ebony hair, and beautiful emerald eyes, together with creamy pale skin and plush pink lips.

She went through the newspaper, and then it hit her, just what she needed...A job opportunity.

The ad read:

"Maid is required.

Woman (from 18 up), needs to cook, clean, wash, iron clothes and do the house work.

Sleeping at the house may be required.

Contact : 9990-0999, talk to PATTY."

"Gosh, thank God I just turned 18 last month! Now let me call them, I hope everything goes fine."

Then Anne went and took the phone out of the cradle, so then she could call Patty.

**xxxAt Devil May Cryxxx**

ring, ring, ring, ring

Dante groaned and asked, no, ordered Patty to pick up the phone , since it was too early to a normal person be calling him (since it was already 11 a.m, and cute little Dante loved to sleep a lot), so then Patty went and answered the phone not so sweetly, since she didn't like being bossed around all the time.

"Hello, what do you want?", came the harsh words out of the girl's mouth.

"Umn, is it Patty's home?"

"Yeah, it is", again harsh words.

"Ahh, sorry to bother you, but I'd like to know about the maid ad on the newspaper."

FINALLY!, I hope this one looks decent, not another slut...please, thought Patty.

"Ahh, so tell me about yourself then!", said the girl now in an all to happy way.

"Well, ma`am I know how to cook decently, wash, iron, clean and even babysit if that's the case…if there is anything else you need that I do not know I am willing to learn…and in case you need me to sleep over I can. I fit into all the conditions on the ad, so I'm looking forward to visiting your house and hopefully setting everything so I could start working as soon as possible"

"That's nice, so when would you like to come over here, could it be today already?"

"Sure", replied Anne a little uncomfortable with the girl's way too happy manners.

"Then what's the address ma'am?"

"Yes, how could I have forgotten this!, It's 1176 West Ave, Coulberville city.

"So when do you think you'll be able to make it here?"

"I believe by 3 p.m miss, is that ok?"

"Course, see ya!", she said before pulling the phone back into its cradle.

Eagerly Anne went to her bathroom, took her clothes off, and took a quick, yet relaxing hot shower, then she went to her wardrobe and chose a plain knee-length dark skirt and a beige formal blouse, discreet but cute nonetheless, followed by flat and feminine shoes.

Even not having lots of expensive and beautiful clothing, Anne who lived alone since her parents died, in a car accident, managed to buy some cute clothes since she was a woman, and loved shopping for them, naturally.

She put her hair in a tall tight bun, took her purse and managed to take a bus, right on time, only hoping this job could solve her problems.

Never did she think that from now on, problems would only start to arise.

**End of chapter 2 - Please it would mean a lot if you review, so please do it.**

**Till next chappie XD. (Sorry this chapter was too short)**


	3. Bullet

**Chapter 3**

**xxxAt Devil May Cryxxx**

Patty was hyper since (apparently) a decent girl would finally show up, thank God she was all alone, so none of Dante's boldness or any of the girl's stern looks could make her give the job up, since these days it was hard to find a decent maid.

Then out of the blue the bell rang and Patty ran to get it, then she saw Anne who smiled sheepishly and greeted her.

"Hello, nice to meet you, could I please talk to Miss Patty?"

"That's me.", please follow me...let me show you around!

From the moment Patty saw Anne at the doorway she knew it, it was her, the perfect maid.

So Miss Anne, I live here together with two fix residents, plus three girls that are certainly to show up on a daily basis, maybe other two from Fortuna city, but hardly....

She was cut off by Anne, not in a disrespectful manner, but then stated she was from that city and stuff.

Then Patty continued, "So this is an office as you can see, people here work, how can I put it, in an alternative job, then they may arrive anytime, so you mainly see you have to clean and have real food always ready. Dante who is gonna be your boss is really messy, then you need to clean everything up first so it may be a healthy house...Well here is the bathroom, climbing up the stairs on your left is Dante's room, followed by my room which is followed by two other spare room which by the way, desperately need cleaning...There at the far end is Vergil's room, and then a room the girls usually stay there's the laundry room, but you will see it later today, cause now we're going to have some tea and cookies!

Then, both girls ate (Anne still a bit uncomfortable), asked some questions about Dante and Vergil, eventually finding out they were twins, and that their parents died a long time ago, such as hers, she thought, and more stuff like that, not forgetting to set the salary and all schedule since she had already been chosen for the job seeing that the young girl seemed like a mother of the house's owner, or as it seemed owners.

**xxx Down at the city's dark alleys xxx**

"Dante you've got to work harder than this to eliminate all these demons today."

"Calm down bro, If it's too fast it's no fun, just like sex..."

"You and your perverted self."

"Can't help it.", laughed Dante."Deep down inside you're the same Verge, just wandering around quietly, choosing a nice ass to shove your di..."

"Shut the hell up"

"Ohm come on dear brother, I know you want to screw as much as I do, you're just discreet, that's all..."

Vergil just gave him the death glare.

**xxx Back at Devil May Cry xxx**

Anne was already halfway through that mess of a house, since Patty went grocery shopping, she was felling more comfortable now that she was alone, and caught herself wondering how her bosses looked like since Patty told her all about the girl flirting stuff.

She then decided to shrug it off, and climb the stairs up to start cleaning the upper floor, which she found out was if not the same, but more dirty in comparison to what she had already been through.

"Here we go, Master Dante's room", she sighed before entering the dark room filled with all kinds of empty food boxes you could ever imagine, apart from that the room had light walls, a window at the far end of the not so big room, a gigantic king sized bed and lots of blankets spread all over the place.

Anne crouched to take one of the dark blankets from the floor when she spotted some strange white stains on it, "Oh my God!!, I'd better hurry and wash these.".

Then she decided to take every piece of clothing that was on the floor, boxers, t-shirts, stained blankets, all fabric that was over the bed and all bathroom stuff as well.

She entered the adjoining bathroom only to find it as messy as the room itself, she had to remove all that green stuff that seemed to be glued to the bathtub as well as every corner of the walls, she had to clean the big mirror (yes, Dante had a huge wall mirror, the one every girl dreams to have), and the worst part...she had to clean the toilet, that now had all kinds of dirt covering it.

"He may be handsome and all, but surely has no notion of direction...or maybe a dysfunctional Johnson...how can someone pee all over the place like this?!"

She then decided to start with the bathtub, which was the easier to clean that instant...

**xxxDownstairsxxx**

"Finally home, those demons were simply less annoying we could have finished the job more than 3 hours ago...", said a dirty and sweaty Dante, "At least the money was worth it."

"If you could do what you're supposed to do not being your cocky self, and train more instead of lusting around, we could have finished them sooner...I could have finished them all by myself, I don't need you to do a job."

"And what would be the fun of it, you couldn't work beside your beloved brother!", Dante replied playfully.

"I won't discuss with you, now, if you excuse me I have better things to take care.", Vergil replied heading to his room.

"So do I, Verge, so do I", thought Dante heading to his own room, he was covered with strange substances and was sweaty as hell, with all his silver hair clingying to his face. Arrriving at his room already as naked as the day he was born, he went straight to his bathroom to take a relaxing bath, when all of a suddenly saw nothing less than a girl who sat on his floor scratching his tub.

"Whoa, didn't know I had a babe waiting for me!"

As Anne heard that voice she automatically turned just to see an specific part of male's anatomy that surely was the last part she wanted to see together with a defined six pack, strong thighs and a muscular chest, she fastly raised from the floor already as red as a tomato, never looking up, excusing herself and trying to leave as soon as possible.

"What's the hurry, don't you wanna take a bath with me cutie?, it will be fun", Dante said that eyeing the girl from head to toe and already imagining all what they could do together in his room.

"Sorry, Sir, I didn't mean to take away your privacy, I'll end cleaning when you no longer wish to use the bathroom, I'm really sorry", she said almost running out of the room, as Dante thought to himself "What a hottie, wonder why she didn't want to stay, but don't worry you won't be this shy next time, I'll make sure of that...".

**xxx Downstairs xxx**

Lady and Trish sat by Dante's desk idle talking when they suddenly saw a girl wearing a navy blue outfit that looked like an uniform descending the stairs, fastly figuring she would be the new maid, both girls laughed quietly not to embarrass the girl any further since she was tomato red from blushing.

"So you must have already been introduced to Dante huh?"

"Umn, yes I already talked to him , miss", said the girl nervously.

"Don't worry, he'll only get worse, he's a jerk sometimes, like he's always on Viagra or something.", replied Trish eyeing the girl and noticing Dante would be too eager to get to know her better.

"Ahh I'd better go and resume cleaning", she said as she saw no one other than Dante clad only on some pants and drying his hair with a towel approaching.

"Hey what's the hurry Hun?", he said only to hear Anne's excuse.

"I'd better go, excuse me.", soon disappearing on the big house.

"Oh Dante come on you already scared the poor girl on the first day, is this the way you want to have a maid around here?"

"Scared, bullshit, she only got impressed o my size that's for sure!"

"What did ya mean?"

"Well, she was on my bathroom, then I naturally entered to take a bath, and since all of us don't take showers wearing clothes, I believe she did get a great view of all that I've got, bet she got impressed, that's all."

"Gosh, now she will be scared for life", said Lady.

"Nah, sure she wants to touch it too..."

"Shut it perv."

"You wanna see it too?"

Next thing Dante saw, was a bullet colliding on his temple.

**R&R..finally a longer chappie.........guys tell what did you think!**

**Thanks**


	4. Fortuna's Lovebirds

**Chapter 4**

**xxx Back at Fortuna city xxx**

It was 5 a.m, time to the minor soldiers to wake up and go to Capitan Credo, should train them and see how much they improved, or in Nero's case, hear how useless they were, not that this was actually true, since Nero was one of the strongest, but Credo just didn't like him.

"Nero you'd better hurry, before Credo gets angry, please I don't want you two to quarrel again", said a groggy Kyrie still in bed.

"Ok", replied Nero who didn't even flinch from bed yet.

Nero used to sneak out to sleep with Kyrie since Credo didn't approve them to be friends, let alone be in a relationship such as the one they had under his nose.

They used to be friends but then when Credo saw that they were becoming more than that he demanded Kyrie not to talk to him anymore, but since the both of them wouldn't be separated just because of Kyrie's brother, Nero would sneak out, go to her room and sleep there with her, since Credo couldn't sleep there to watch, surely he had better things to do with his own wife, which by the day was pregnant for the first time and with twins.

Nero then woke up took a quick shower, since last night's activities kind of drained him, but he couldn't show any tiredness on train, unless he wanted to hear shit from Credo, little did he know that was all his sister's fault.

**xxx At headquarters xxx**

"What took you so long?", Credo inquired.

"I lost track of time, I didn't get to sleep a lot last night", Nero half lied, but what he said wasn't a total lie either, he just didn't explain...well he didn't have to anyways.

Credo then ordered where each guy from Fortuna army should go, and do their job, slaughter demons and stuff. After that Credo went to his office handle some paperwork, and found his wife there reading some books while waiting.

"What are you doing in my office?", Credo hated his wife interrupting his work, let alone give any suggestions, he wanted her to stay far away from headquarters doing anything, it didn't matter at all for him...Not that he didn't love her, but he wasn't one to show it. Some people even wondered how such a pretty and intelligent woman such as herself would marry cold hearted Credo, as many addressed him.

"Can't I see my husband anytime I want to?"

"You can when you really NEED, not anytime you want", he stated coldly.

"I was just watching you training the boys, and bossing that poor Nero kid around...I just don't understand why don't you let him date Kyrie, they seem to like each other so much..."

"Haven't I told you not to nose on this subject, she's my sister therefore it's my duty to worry about her interests, just like our parents told me to."

"Did they told you to make her miserable?"

"Miserable?!, miserable she would get if that boy did something to her, something she would regret for the rest of her life."

"Why do you think he would only want sex Credo, he seems to want a serious relationship with her, marry perhaps."

"MARRY!, not over my dead body!"

"You just hate him because he was abandoned on your doorstep, but remember your parents took him in, and loved him as much as you and Kyrie!"

"Not only that, put your head to work Adrian, what name could he give her, how would he maintain a house, let alone a family, and I don't want him to disgrace her with his little bastards!", Credo retorted angrily, since Kyrie's love life was always a heated topic.

"Then if I didn't have a good name or money you wouldn't have married me? Is that it?"

"Certainly wouldn't have.", he told her without any trace of doubt.

After that Adrian ran out of the room with tears staining her face. Sometimes Adrian was just too much for him to bear.

"Let me do what I need to", Credo sighed and headed to his paperwork.

**xxx**

Kyrie than after remembering all events of the previous night with Nero, couldn't be more happy. They finally managed to work things out and could meet and stay together even if it had to be done without anyone knowing.

She then started to do her chores, washing some clothes, ironing, since she hated to mop around doing nothing all day, even having maids. Just then she noticed her sister-in-law walking really fast and crying, so then she decided to see what happened.

"What's wrong Ady?"

"Ohh, nothing really, just being emotional, that's all, don't worry honey"

Kyrie knew it was her brother's doing, he always did it to her, not even caring if she was pregnant or not, it saddened Kyrie a lot since he was making his own wife miserable.

"So did you buy any new things for the babies?, she tried to lighten the mood.

"Oh yes some other things, come see."

"Yes", Adrian would always feel better with Kyrie, and now even happier having baby stuff everywhere.

Then Adrain showed her all new baby stuff she bought, everything was so cute and smelt so good, Kyrie wondered when would be her turn, since she knew pretty well how to make babies now.

"So Ady, what do you think about their gender, do want boys, girls or a boy and a girl?"

"I'll love them whichever gender they come out to be, just hope them to be healthy."

"Well, I thought you wanted both boys since there's a lot of boyish things in here, almost no pink.", Kyrie laughed.

"Ahh...yes Credo hopes they turn out to be both boys, or at least a boy...You know how he is.", Adrian said with a hint of sadness on her voice.

"Gosh, but if they both are girls, Credo needs to accept as well, they're his the same way."

"I know, I know.", she sighed.

Kyrie simply hated Credo's behavior most of the time, always wanting to control things and people's lives, even trying to change nature's course...What the hell it changed if he had both girls, they would be a blessing the same way.

**xxx Back at headquarters xxx**

"Sir, you need to send a great number of s-s-s-s-oldiers to this arriving conflict", stuttered Agnus.

"I'm well aware of that, tomorrow I'll make a list of all those who will be sent.", Credo said not breaking eye contact with his paperwork.

"You may leave Agnus."

"Yes Sir."

"Finally I'll get rid of that bastard Nero..."

**xxx The following morning xxx**

Fortuna's population gathered on the great church to know about the arriving demon war. All of them became aware that lots of soldiers had to be sent to fight and stay there maybe for more than a year, since these demons were spreading everywhere, they had to make sure they wouldn't get near Fortuna city.

Credo then gave orders to the chosen soldiers and left, the soldiers were supposed to be ready by the end of the day, so then the next morning they could leave.

**xxx At night on Kyrie's room xxx**

Nero went there to give his farewells, and see Kyrie for maybe the last time...yes he was pretty strong, but not that confident anyways...

Kyrie was on her bed deep in thought and had her back turned on Nero's direction, when Nero pinched her love handles.

"Nero!, Gosh, you startled me."

"Sorry", he said sheepishily.

They stayed on an uncomfortable silence for a while, until Kyrie decided to break the tension.

"So how are you feeling, ready to...leave?", she hesitated.

"Guess I have to, but I came to...Umn give my farewells...You know I'm not good on these things, but I just want you to know that I... umn love you and that no matter what I always will."

Kyrie got a little happy since she knew Nero wasn't the one to express his feelings with words, so it made her sadly smile.

"You'll be back, I know you will, and I love you so much, I don't want you to leave but I'm sure you'll be awesome there, just be careful.", she said in-between sniffs.

Then Nero just kissed her fully on the lips, and when they saw it they were naked on each other's embrace making love, maybe for the very last time.

**End of chappie, tell me what you think!!**


	5. Quarrel & Tears

**Chapter 5**

**xxx Back at Devil May Cry xxx**

Anne was ironing some clothes, all pink and red, obviously pink from Patty and red from Dante, she then noticed she never ever ironed nor washed any of Dante's twin clothes, "He must wash them on a pay laundry.", she thought.

After these clothes she decided to clean Vergil's room, since she didn't had the opportunity yet.

So she climbed the stairs up and opened his door's room only to find that his room was exactly the opposite of Dante's : No empty food boxes, nor clothes spread everywhere, no strange white stains on the blankets, a clean and tidy bathroom, lots of books on shelves, small statues a well organized desk and a huge and beautiful bed covered in blue satin fabric.

"Well, seems like there's not a lot to do in here, but I have to since I'm payed for that."

She decided to start on the desk she took everything from it and cleaned with some delicious smelling products, after that, washed his bathroom just to make sure then started to sweep... and then when she saw it she couldn't save the glass little statue that was hit by accident with the sweep. Now glass everywhere and a crazy Anne trying to clean that as well, she started to think "Oh my God now what am I supposed to do, how am I going to pay it, it must cost a fortune as everything in this room. Will he fire me? God help me."

When she was halfway cleaning that mess someone smoothly entered the room, to her surprise it was Vergil, who she didn't have been introduced yet.

"Ah...umn, nice to meet you Sir, I'm Anne the new maid, and...", She was cut off abruptly by Vergil.

"What are you doing in here, I said I don't want anyone in my room, no cleaning is required, then you can leave"

"Sir, just a second...I anh ..by accident I hit a little glass statue and it hit the floor and broke, I, I...I'm going to pay for it, sorry"

"You did what? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH COSTS THAT "LITTLE GLASS STATUE", more than you receive in a year, you are lucky I'm not the one who brought you here cause if it was you would be on the street now, LEAVE."

"I'm sorry Sir, please forgive me, I'll pay for it.", Anne said drying her tears.

"LEAVE NOW."

**xxxDownstairsxxx**

"What's that fuss about?, asked Trish.

"Maybe Verge is trying to bang her.", said Dante, not even paying attention.

They heard a door slamming and Anne coming with her eyes puffy from crying.

"Hey, what's wrong Anne?", asked Patty concerned.

" I dropped and broke a little statue in Mister Vergil's room, and he saw it, and got really angry, I said I'm going to pay, but he got really angry...I'm sorry, Mister Dante please take the money from my salary and give it for him please."

"Nah...don't worry the dude is really glued to his stuff, he'll forget eventually."

"But please give him the I take a shower and go to sleep Sir?"

"No need to call me Sir, and go take a shower and rest...If you want to take a bath on my room...", he tried to lighten the mood.

"Thank you Sir, I mean Dante."

**xxx Some time later that night xxx**

Dante wanted to talk to Vergil about what happened with the girl, so he went to his brother's room knocked and entered, noticing his brother was reading some sort of enormous book.

"Hey my sexually frustrated brother, whas'up?"

Vergil just glared.

"I heard you yelled at the maid girl today, over some glassy thing, well, she asked me to take from her salary the statue money, so she apologized a lot, really got stressed out, I mean both of you."

"I don't want anyone in my room, that's final, I don't want her money either."

"Just don't yell because of something like this, you scared the hell outta her."

"You don't give me orders, surely you want to relieve her stress, so get lost Dante."

**xxx**

That night Vergil went to the kitchen and found the maid washing some dishes, she didn't even notice his arrival until he cleared his throat.

"I'd like to apologize for my misbehavior this afternoon.", he hated apologizing, it was like hell to do so.

"It's ok, I am really sorry for the incident, I'll pay everything back Sir."

"No need to do so."

"I will, even if it takes the whole year."

"Goodnight.", then Vergil went to his room to get some rest, and get over the fact that not only did he apologize but for the very first time in his whole life felt draw to someone from the opposite sex.


	6. Appointment

**Chapter 6**

**xxx Fortuna city xxx **

It had been two months after Nero's departure and Kyrie woke up feeling horrible, she just wanted to throw up and nothing would stop on her stomach, she didn't think anything related to pregnancy since her period came a little weak but came anyways, so she went to have a walk and met her sister-in-law, that now had a huge belly hence the fact that she was almost due.

"So Kyrie are you feeling any better?"

"Not really, and you, I mean you three, how've you been?"

"I'm feeling well, just tired of walking around with this enormous tummy, just eager to see their faces."

"Yes that must be exciting, I might go to the doctor, just to be sure everything is ok, if it isn't the stomach flu or anything."

"Yes, good luck."

"Thanks."

---

Kyrie then took her little purse and went to Fortuna's main hospital, to have a check up.

**xxx Arriving there xxx**

"I have an appointment with doctor Gerard Smith at 3 p.m, where is his room please?"

"Ah miss please it's in the end of that hall, room 62."

"Thanks."

Kyrie went there to wait and to finally know what could be wrong with her. She only waited for a short period of time until doctor called her in.

"So good afternoon miss Kyrie, what's wrong with you?"

"Well doc, I actually have been feeling sick to the stomach for about 3 days now."

"Before checking you I'd like to make some questions, is that ok with you?"

"Yes, go ahead Sir."

"When was your last period?"

"September five."

"Are you sexually active, if so when did you last had intercourse."

Kyrie blushed bright pink before answering those unexpected questions, "Yes I am, it happened around two months ago."

"Very well then, I'd like to run some exams and check on you, so could you please undress and lay on that table."

"Yes."

----

After performing those exams Kyrie was instructed to wait in a room, so that the doctor could talk to her in private.

"So miss Kyrie we did run those exams and your problem must happen because you are 2 and a half months ."

That instant, hearing those words everything froze, she just couldn't believe it, pregnant at 17 with no other than Nero's child, they indeed had sex more than once but always using contraptions, but something must have happened, maybe a condom broke and neither of them noticed, funny thing why her period came, or so she thought it was her period.

"Are you okay miss?", the doctor asked concerned.

"Why did my period come then?", said Kyrie still dazzled.

"That must have been a little bleeding miss, sometimes during pregnancy that may occur, but any further problems you should contact us, please, set another appointment next month so we can see your baby's development."

"Yes, thank you", she barely managed to whisper.

"Do you need help miss?"

"No thank you."

**xxx At her house xxx**

Kyrie sat at her bed and started wondering how would she tell her brother, he would certainly throw a fit, Gosh he might even try and kill Nero, not that deep down she wasn't happy about having a baby with the one she loved, but she needed to find a way to tell him.

She then decided she would wait untill her belly started to show, so she couldn't deny anymore, who knew Nero could be back by that time, and then he could help her break the news to Credo...Oh no, another person she had to tell, the baby's father...And if he didn't take the news very well? And if he dumped her and her unborn child? What would she do?

By that time she saw her life would change forever.


	7. Only Option

**Chapter 7**

**xxx some time later at Fortuna city xxx**

Kyrie no longer could hide her belly, even wearing tight fabrics to try and compress her belly, it was too obvious now. Not only because of her belly, but now she tried to avoid everybody and almost never left her room.

Credo who was no fool, he started to get suspicious and decided to enter in her room and see her the moment she was on the shower, so she couldn't hide.

Credo then entered her room and heard the shower's water running, he tiptoed and opened her bathroom's door, that moment Kyrie was so startled that her first move was to cover her body, but Credo yanked the towel away so her body was fully exposed for him to see her round pregnant belly.

That moment he got so angry, so angry that his face was tomato red.

"Who is the father?", he asked trembling from so much anger, even though trying to minimize the anger.

Kyrie didn't answer.

"I'll ask only one more time WHO IS THE FUCKING FATHER?"

"Nero", she weakly voiced.

That was when he snapped, Credo's first reaction was to punch her in the face and curse her with every swear word related to prostitute you could ever imagine.

"YOU BITCH, THAT'S HOW YOU OBEY ME, SPREADING YOUR LEGS TO THAT LOW LIFE FILTHY SCUM! WHORE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND THIS BASTARD YOU ARE CARRYING!"

And he continued punching and punching her, she only could scream, the pain was too much, she couldn't move nor defend herself.

She only stopped feeling the blows when her sister-in-law who heard her screaming entered the room and dragged her husband away from Kyrie's limp body.

"FOR CHRIST'S SAKE STOP DOING THAT!!!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL THIS WHORE! LOOK SHE'S PREGNANT WITH THAT BASTARD'S MONSTER!."

"Credo, she's your sister, please stop this, she's bleeding a lot, God."

Adriane then helped Kyrie up and managed to get Credo out of the room.

"Kyrie honey, are you ok? Please tell me how are you feeling?"

Kyrie couldn't form words to say anything at all, she only trembled and cried non-stop.

"Gosh, why did you hide it for so long, you could have told me, there let me help you with these little cuts and bruises."

Kyrie sat still as Adriane helped with some medicine, her body was covered in bruises, but her mind was so numb she actually didn't even feel the pain.

**xxxlater onxxx**

"Kyrie you're gonna have an abortion, that's final.", Credo stated a little bit calmer now.

"No I won't.", said Kyrie never having eye contact with her brother.

"YOU'LL DO AS I SAY!"

"NO, I'LL HAVE MY BABY WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!", screamed Kyrie to her brother for the very first time in her life.

Credo just prepared to give her a nice blow on the face, when his wife stopped him.

"OUT, GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE, I DON'T WANT TO EVER SEE YOUR SORRY SELF HERE, I HOPE YOU TO ROTTEN ON THE STREETS."

"Credo she's your sister you can't throw her out, be reasonable!"

"Reasonable!!, she let herself be fucked by the first trash she sees, and you want ME TO BE RESONABLE?!"

Kyrie only cried and cried, till she saw she had nowhere to go now, she had to live by herself, and her gathered little that could fit into her small suitcase and went out of her house.

She was lost now, she had nowhere to go, or did she?

------------

She remembered Dante, the guy who helped to clean Fortuna and save her from that horrible incident some time ago, he was her only hope.

She could give him some of her money so that she could stay at his place for a little while, just until she found a job and a place of her own.

The trip was long and it was past midnight, but she would reach Devil May Cry eventually.

------------

**xxx At Devil May Cry xxx**

ding don, ding don, ding don (It's supposed to be the doorbell, I know it's so lame hehehhe :D)

"Who would that be at this hour?", asked Anne to herself, as she got up from bed and went straight to the front door to check who might be.

Opening it she saw a petite girl, no more than 18, with a pregnant belly (around four months or so), pale skin, brown eyes and auburn hair and suitcase in hand.

"Must be one of Dante's former girlfriends.", she wondered.

"So, how can I help you?"

"I'm Kyrie, Dante's, umn...friend, could I please talk to him, I know it's late, but I'm desperate."

As she said this, Anne could see all the bruises that covered her face and arms along with the tears that now run freely down her face.

"Enter and just wait a minute, could I give you anything, tea, water?

"No thanks."

Anne climbed the stairs and opened Dante's door only to find him clad only on his old red boxers, sound asleep.

"Mr. Dante, there's a pregnant girl downstairs who claims to be your friend, she's all bruised."

"I'm not the father.", he stated groggily from sleep.

"Please Sir, she says she's desperate."

"Ohh come on doesn't she know what time it is...shit, just gimme five minutes."

"Yes", she went to calm the girl, who she could hear sobbing quietly on the couch.

"Dante was sleeping, so he'll be with you in five minutes."

"Thanks, and sorry for being here at this time."

"No problem, if you need anything, I'm Anne, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Kyrie."

Then Anne went to the kitchen to make some tea for the girl and herself, she was so sad... Anne felt sorry for the girl.

-----

Kyrie sat there wondering if Dante, who was her only option would accept her in, she was preying to Gods for him to do he finally arrived.

"So you wanna talk to me, I'm not the father, just to inform you", he said before even seeing the girl in a satisfactory way.

"Indeed you're not. I'm sorry for arriving here this late, but it was the only place I knew, do forgive me please."

"Ohh, now I remember, you're Nero's girl...Fortuna's girl."

"Yes, that's me. I came here because my brother put me out of home because I'm pregnant with Nero's child, and we were not supposed to be together, let alone have children."

"And where exactly is the father of your child?, did he dump you as well?", (let's understand that Dante's not the one to nice words.)

"He doesn't even know yet, he went to fight some demons off, he's not supposed to be back yet...I just don't have anywhere to go...", and then she broke off crying her heart out.

"You can stay here, no problem...I just warn you it's a bit messy, but you can settle down whenever you want."

"I have some economies, I can pay you, and..."

"No need for payments, save it to the child."

"Thank you some much Dante, I just don't know how to say how happy I am!", then she jumped on Dante's neck and hugged him really tight, until hissing from pain caused by the bruises.

"I'll ask Anne to help you settle in and take care of your bruises, see ya tomorrow then."

"Yes, Goodnight."

**So what did you guys think? R&R, let me know**.


	8. Breakfast & Favors

**Chapter 8.**

"So is it a boy or a girl?", asked Anne trying to cheer Kyrie a little bit.

"I don't know yet, didn't do an ultrasound, I hope to do it soon though."

"I see...Want a boy or a little girl?"

"I don't have a preference on gender, but I hope him or her to be healthy, and to have Nero's eyes.", she smiled to herself, kind of daydreaming.

"So I figure Nero is the dad, then?...Sorry if it sounded rude."

"No, no problem, do not worry...Yes he's the dad.", she sighed, "I just wanted him to be here, with me and his baby...", she said caressing her tummy and getting sad all over again.

"Ohh, don't worry he'll, unh, come back."

"Yeah, I just hope so, if he set foot at my former house, my brother will kill him, no doubt about that."

"Don't worry, everything will turn out to be ok.", she needed something to help assure the poor girl her boyfriend would be safe, so she thought about every possible thing that could happen for him to know she wasn't home anymore, but nothing came, so then she suddenly blurted out:

"Maybe Dante could find him, and tell him about your baby and your brother's...hatred towards him, that might help."

"Do you really think so?, I just don't want to bother Dante more than I already did."

"Oh, don't worry, surely he would do it without a complaint."

Gosh, now she was utterly screwed.

"Tomorrow I'll ask him, if he could do that I would be so relieved, just knowing he would know about my brother's intentions towards him, Dante's been an angel to me."

"Yeah, unh, he's...kind."

"Yes.", Kyrie whispered.

"Now let me help you settle in, and take care of those bruises."

**xxx the following afternoon xxx**

Kyrie didn't get so much sleep, and since it was 5.a.m, she figured she could make some coffee and maybe some other things for breakfast.

"It is the least I can do to repay generosity", she thought.

Little did she know 5.a.m was just WAY TOO early for someone such as Dante to be up.

Then she headed to the kitchen and noticed it was so neat and tidy, so organized and cozy, that she almost felt afraid to break anything in there.

"It might be Anne's doing, surely it is", since a guy like Dante just didn't seem like the one to be organized, especially on the kitchen.

She decided to start with coffee, so she took the coffee pot that was over the counter and started rummaging through the kitchen's various items when she noticed a figure on the far kitchen's end reading a book.

She figured it was Dante because of the white hair and blue eyes, even though the hair was styled differently comparing to the previous night.

"Maybe yesterday it was messy because he was sleeping", she thought.

She then decided to start a conversation, since he had yet to acknowledge her presence.

"Good morning Dante, would you like some coffee?", she casually said.

"Dante's sleeping.", he said not even making eye contact.

Kyrie was just dumbfounded, but managed to ask again "Would you like some?"

"No I already had mine.", Vergil said as he exited the room not even looking at her or even thanking her for the offer.

----

At this exact moment Anne was going to the kitchen to start making breakfast when she saw Vergil exiting it with a book in hand, wearing nothing but a royal blue silken robe, she then automatically started wondering what would be under that robe, if he had the same six pack as his brother, if he had any freckle or something, if his chest was muscular, if his skin was soft, and if his lips were as well..."Stop it Anne, he's your boss...well one of them!!", she shouted in her mind.

"Good morning mister Vergil."

He only nodded his head, not making eye contact one more time.

She decided to shrug it off and do what she had to, not lust over a guy who didn't even talked to her, let alone see her as something more than a puny little maid. It was just his mysterious ways, dark and all...It was what made her drawn to him.

Arriving at the kitchen she spotted Kyrie organizing the table, ready to serve hot new coffee, which by the way smelled wonderful, as well as some minute cookies she found on the cupboard.

"Good morning Kyrie, why up so early?, even making breakfast, you know you didn't had to, you should rest."

"Don't worry, I just couldn't get any more sleep, so I decided to make myself useful and start breakfast.", Kyrie stated.

"Well, thank you then."

"It was a pleasure. Help yourself with some, just be careful not to get burnt!, it's still pretty hot."

"Ok thanks again.", Anne said as she got comfortable on a chair.

"Miss Anne, who's that guy who was here a while back? I mistook him for Dante, but then he said 'He's sleeping.' and left."

"Ahh, he's Dante's twin, Vergil. He's not the one to chat though, actually I never had a real conversation with him."

"Oh I see, they're just so similar. Hope he didn't took as offense, mistaking him and all."

"Don't worry."

When both girls were to begin a new subject guess who burst into the kitchen?...Yeah you got it right, Dante.

"Hey babes I could smell it from upstairs, so I came to party as well."

"Oh, good morning mister Dante.", said Anne followed by Kyrie's own greetings.

"Morning you two. So the both of you did this?", he said already attacking the poor cookies.

"Actually this is all Kyrie's doing, I arrived shortly after she was done here."

"Whoa if I knew a pregnant girl would be this prestative, I would have already impregnated a bunch and brought them here to do it for me.", he said innocently not even thinking if Kyrie would take the comment in a bad way.

"Glad that you liked it.", said a very, very embarrassed Kyrie.

Anne was now between the two in that awkward situation, so she tried to make conversation.

"Umn...Kyrie would like to ask you a favor mister Dante, if it is possible.", not the wisest thing to do ,but it was the only thing that came into her mind.

"Go ahead."

"Dante, I know you've already done a lot, you don't have to do it, I don't want to abuse...", she was going to go with a long way of excuses...way too much politeness.

"Chill out, just say it."

"Well, I'm really concerned about Nero's safety (she thought he couldn't fend for himself, just as if he were a child...nonono XD), so I wanted to ask you, of course only with you had nothing else to do, if you could find him and tell him all about the baby and my brother, please."

"And where is he then?"

"I don't know exactly, but somewhere near Conrad's mountains, a little away from Fortuna."

"So, you want me to go find Nero, and tell him everything about your baby and all, then tell him your brother wants him dead and stuff?"

"Yes, could you please?, sure if you don't have other matters to attend to..."

"I'll do it."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Thank you so much, I don't know how to thank you!", she said eagerly.

"Making some more cookies would be just fine by me."

"Surely I'll make them!"

As Dante exited the room to accomplish his little 'mission' Kyrie went to the sink to start cleaning the dishes, when Anne shoved her off to do it herself.

"I'm so glad he could do this one more favor for me.", Kyrie said.

"Didn't I said he would be just fine, don't worry... I guess, he kinda likes these tasks, I believe your boyfriend is his friend after all."

"Yes, in some ways they turned out to be friends."

"So, just wait, he'll be back soon with your boyfriend."

"I hope he does, really hope so..."


	9. Revelations

**Chapter 9**

Dante went his way towards Nero's supposed destination, not without killing some pretty ugly demons and stomping in some Fortuna's soldiers bodies.

He entered an enormous cave, which was all wet and smelly..."Too many corpses", he thought.

He just kept following the sounds, until fortunately he saw who he was looking for. After wasting his boots on a 5 hour journey to meet a didn't-know-yet-father-to-be, and spit the beans, he still waited a bit analyzing the boy's every move.

Then when he had enough watched the boy he clapped his hands and said:

"Congratulations!!! 'clap clap clap', nice kick ass moves kid, I have to admit it!...Ops, think I can't call'ya kid anymore..."

Nero who was all sweaty with his stupid tight uniform practically all torn and clingy, just stared in awe at 'the old man' and only managed to blurt a "What are you doing here?".

"Here I am, praising you for your acceptable performance slaying demons, and you return it almost spitting in my face? What a bad boy...I suggest from now on for you to change your behavior since you ought to be an example..."

"What did you mean?"

"Well kid 'cough, cough', daddy, you should speak properly now cause...how can I put it,"

"Spit it already old ass!!", Nero exclaimed furious now.

"In a hurry, aren't we?, well I came here to inform you that your sweet little girlfriend is pregnant with your kid, and is at my place since her brother kicked her out and swore to cut your balls off...See that's what happens when you aren't as clever as I am, boy, boy bet it was your first 'little party' with her..."

After babbling, on and on Dante realized Nero hadn't uttered a word yet and looked petrified.

"Hey buddy you ok?", he said as he poked Nero.

Nero just managed to stutter a "A-a-are you s-s-ure?", then Dante had to go on with explanations.

"Sure?! I'm more than sure, I just saw her enormous belly...I can't say she stuffed herself with candies till getting that belly...of course she is pregnant!, though I know what kind of candy she had sucked, but anyways."

"Just shut up you perv...But h-how..I just don't understand..."

"Come on..how can't you hold its grasp...you two fucked, didn't take enough care doing it and she got knocked up...that's all.", he sighed dropping his ass attitude, "She's just worried about you and her brother's actions and wants you to be safe, that's all."

Nero then woke up from his reverie and turned on his 'I'm worried about Kyrie' button, just asking and asking "But how is she now?", "Does she have money?", "How is she handling it?"..and so forth.

Dante just explained what happened the night she appeared on his doorstep and told him her problems and all, Nero then took some money he had , gave almost everything for Dante to give Kyrie and told Dante he would talk to Credo personally and after that would take his clothes leave and go after Kyrie...to hell with war and demons, now he had bigger matters to care about. Dante got astonished with the boy's smoothness, since he thought the boy would coward hearing the word 'pregnant' or 'your kid', but he actually didn't and deep down made him kinda...pleased, since the poor girl wouldn't suffer any further...Just imagine, be dumped by the father of her baby too, would be just too much for her to bear.

Dante put his serious façade again and continued ...

"I'm...proud...yeah that's the word, it sounded cheesy though...since you didn't snap and told me to get the fuck away from you and tell your girlfriend to get rid of the baby or anything alike...Congrats kid. I'd better go back now and tell your girl the news that she won't have to raise her brat alone...just be careful her brother doesn't cut your little lollipop out huh."

"Thanks Dante...for everything really."

"Don't mention it. See'ya."

"Just one more thing...", he sighed getting a little red from embarrassment, "tell her I love her so much, and love the...baby too."

"Ok, no need to be ."

Now a numb feeling crept into Nero's body as he made his way through the cave, while a smirking Dante went back to his office, just thinking:

"Now the kid is screwed big time, huh."


	10. Made any Cookies?

**Chapter 10**

Nero arriving at Fortuna had so much in his mind, he kept wondering how Credo could throw her on the streets all by herself, why did he do that to his own flesh and blood.

Then he entered headquarters without a second thought storming towards Credo's office to give him a little piece of his mind. He opened he door not even caring on knocking on it and started questioning right away, since he was as hot-headed as his 'brother-in-law'.

"How could you do that to her you bastard? Throw her out not even caring if something bad would happen to her!", he shouted to everyone to hear.

Credo who was reading something, simply didn't believe his ears, that bastard had the audacity not only to show his face but to even scream at he really would get pissed off.

"HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE, YOU SON OF A BITCH? AFTER DOING WHAT YOU DID TO KYRIE!", Credo hated swearing, but with Nero it came uncontrolled.

"Wait, after doing what you did to her!? I didn't kick her out as some animal!"

"YOU DID WORSE, YOU PUT YOUR DAMNED SPAWN INSIDE HER! I WOULD NEVER PAY TO RAISE A MONSTER UNDER MY OWN ROOF, SINCE YOU ARE A USELESS BASTARD!"

"It's my child not yours! you have no right to decide if we would or wouldn't keep it, me and Kyrie ought to decide, not you!!", retorted a red Nero (Ohhh just imagine how cute he would look this way...cough , cough back to the story...)

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, SCUM!"

Then hell broke loose, Credo and Nero sword fighting inside an office, all that could be seen was both males moving as quickly as lightening itself fighting with so much will that not even a demon would be interested in joining them.

Hearing screams and things breaking Adrian , who no longer carried children, run towards her husband's office to see what that commotion was about.

Arriving there she saw Credo and Nero holding swords on an attempt to kill each other (at least on Credo's case, it was so).

"Credo stop it, please stop it!"

As Adrian entered the room Credo took the chance to pin Nero down, since Nero got distracted with the woman's arrival.

Credo then punched Nero full force and took his sword to end Nero off, but then all of a sudden his wife jumped in the middle of the two and received the blow only hit her on the shoulder, but already made her scream from the excruciating pain and some blood split from the wound.

When Credo realized he missed the blow directed to Nero, but instead hit his own wife he just went mad, didn't know what to do, curse or help his woman.

Seeing his chance Nero run and called some maids to help Adrian's situation, and then went directly to his room take his clothes to go and help Kyrie with their child.

Unfortunately he wouldn't be able to stay and thank Adrian himself.

---------------

**xxx Back at Devil May Cry xxx**

Kyrie sat on te kitchen idle chatting with Anne when Dante opened the door.

"He's finally back", thought Kyrie.

"Hello, still here making me cookies?!", he said always his playful self.

"Actually we were just talking, to kill time you know", Anne said also playfully, now that she grew comfortable around Dante, at least.

"Do I pay you to kill time huh missy Anne?!", a still kidding Dante exclaimed. "Even though I'm downright sure how you can repay these lost hours to me...if you want to start right now, it would be welcomed."

"Dante, Dante...So did you find Nero?"

"Did you Dante?", poor concerned Kyrie asked, with crystal tear eyes.

Dante saw they were no longer playing and decided to tell them what happened on his little chat with Nero.

"Yeah , I eventually find the kid, we talked about...unh, your problems and stuff."

"What did he tell you? Was he angry with me for being pregnant? Did he...did he tell you for me to get rid of it?" she stated crying now.

"Easy, easy...actually he didn't do any of these things...we just talked I explained the whole situation, he got nervous of course, but said he loved you and the baby a lot and would be back as soon as possible and sent you some money.", he decided to cut the brother-in-law little quarrel, it would only cause the girl pain, so he left it to the kid to tell her.

"Really? Was he happy?"

"Kinda...let me tell you, he was dumbstruck, as any male would be hearing this news, but don't worry he liked it."

"God.", now tears of joy were running down her face.

"You see, I told you so!! I knew he would support you!!, said Anne hugging Kyrie tightly.

Dante then decided to leave, before the cheesy questions could appear.

**Tell me what did you think!!**


	11. Just like fire and ice

**Chapter 11**

Nero managed to get out of Fortuna's headquarters with a small bag full of his belongings. Even under hard rain he managed to change his once tight navy blue uniform and put a plain black T-shirt and some jeans.

He then started his 5 hour journey to Devil May Cry, having no Idea how his life would follow, since He never ever imagined himself as a father, let alone being only 18. But he had to do what was best since Kyrie didn't get pregnant by herself. He started to Wonder how would he make money to keep a family now, where would they live since He wouldn't live at Devil May Cry forever, and most importantly how would He help Kyrie raise and educate a child. He didn't seem the fatherly type, He was still a Young man, had no worries in mind...until some hours ago.

**xxxAt Devil May Cryxxx**

Anne was dusting the living room , since her masters weren't home when she heard some knocks on the door.

"Who would be on the streets under this rain, I'd better see who it is.", she thought before opening the main door only to find a soaked teen no older than herself, white hair, blue eyes, nice body, suitcase in hand.

"Could I help you Sir?", she asked uncomfortably since he was far from being a "Sir" as she formally put it.

"I'm Nero...and Dante told me Kyrie would be here, so I wanted to see her, if it's possible."

Anne figured he was Kyrie's boyfriend, but never did she imagine he would have those blue eyes and silver white hair, "No wonder she wanted her child to have his eyes...", she thought to herself before inviting him in and asking him to wait till she brought Kyrie to have their so wanted conversation.

Anne then went upstairs and found Kyrie on the to enter her privacy she knocked on the door and told Kyrie someone wanted to see her.

Kyrie automatically knew who it was, and didn't even finish her bath nor dressed properly, she stormed downstairs and seeing Nero her first reaction was to jump on is neck and kiss him very, very hard.

Nero got surprised, first she was all wet with some shampoo still in her hair, she was wearing a bathrobe and the moment she touched him he felt her pregnant belly poke didn't bother him since he was wet himself.

"I was so worried, Nero did you get hurt on the mountains, how did you manage to arrive here...and did you go to Fortuna??...you are soaking wet", her worries hit full force seeing his bag full of clothes.

"You are all wet too", he said smirking on an attempt to make her less worried.

"Nero, I was so worried...", she said as some tears were sliding down her face.

Nero just kissed her tears away and started explaining how everything happened, sice the moment when he met Dante to the moment he arrived at Fortuna.

"Did Credo see you?"

"We argued, as always, do not worry, I didn't do anything to him."

"Did he do anything to you?", she saw how reluctant he was with Credo's subject.

"Kyrie why don't you forget your brother for a while and let me ask questions instead? That's my turn you know", he said as he rubbed her stomach for the first time.

"Ok", she sighed, "I'm sure you want to know how I got pregnant, I just hope you didn't get angry or something, I never thought it could happen...I, I".

"Kyrie, you didn't get pregnant alone, it takes two to tango ya know...and I didn't get angry, that's not the word, I just, I was just...unh...surprised, that's all. I would never blame you because you got pregnant, I'm the father and hold as much responsibility as you do."

"So...you want me to keep it?"

"Sure, have you ever thought I would want to get rid of it?"

"I thought you would get angry, since you've always worried about wearing a condom when we ...she blushed...did it, so..."

"It happens...and now that it happened, both of us will take care and love him or her.", Nero stated as he held her to his chest and gave her a deep passionate kiss.

They only broke it when Dante and Vergil opened the door, all wet as couple blushed hard, not even having time to apologize.

"Hey, seems like today is 'damp party', huh?, everybody dripping water all over the place.", Vergil no longer was in the room, leaving Dante and the new couple to talk.

"Sorry Dante, I was taking a bath when Nero arrived...I got carried away and did this to your floor...sorry."

"Hey, no need to apologize about it, and you what's up buddy, already got used to the idea of a 'bundle of joy' on the way?"

"Kinda", he said smiling reassuring Kyrie everything was going to be fine.

"So, go take a bat and clean up, you're as stinky as street dog...don't know how your girl could stand to kiss you pal.", he said as he held his nose making a disgusted face.

"As if you smelled like flowers, old man.", Nero retorted, knowing he was just messing with him.

"I don't have anyone to smell me as you do, so hurry and take a shower, so you two can cuddle, without your girl passing out from your garbage smell."

"Very funny", Nero said before being guided by Kyrie to take a nice hot bath.

xxx later that night xxx

While Anne was on the kitchen doing the dishes and idle chatting with Kyrie, Nero took the chance to thank Dante for everything, and ask him if he could stay

there for a while until he found a home of their own, he even offered to pay Dante a mensal amount of money, something like a rent, but Dante didn't accept

it, he told Nero he could stay for as long as he wanted, and invited the young man to be his partner together with his not so willing twin brother.

Nero accepted without a second thought, never imagining that 'old fart' could be nice and help him with his personal problems. Deep down he knew Dante had a good heart.

Dante then told Nero they would be partners in demon slaying and in exchange of his work, Nero would receive some money so he could help his girlfriend and

child, he also told him they may have to work before dawn or even visiting strange places to accomplish their jobs successfully.

---

In the mean time Kyrie was talking to Anne about baby clothes, boyfriends and so on and so on.

"So do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, not really. To tell you the truth I've never had a serious relationship my parents passed away when I was 16 I've just studied and worked,

no time to have a boyfriend or something...I'm not the outgoing kind of girl, so boys didn't even look at me." (or so she thought.)

"I see, but do not worry you'll find someone someday, just like I did."

"Yes, who knows. Now I'm worrying about jobs and money , so later I can have a chance on this dating stuff.", she giggled, it wasn't an easy subject for her to talk about, just odd...yeah, odd.

"Is Nero Dante's cousin or something?"

"No, they just met last year in Fortuna, while Dante was on a job."

"I guess I was wrong then. They just seem pretty alike...Must be because of their hair and eyes."

"That's true."..."Anne do you think Dante's brother mind us living here, I mean me and Nero?"

"I don't think he minds at all, he doesn't talk at all, it's as if he didn't even live here at all."

"They're totally opposites, just like fire and ice."

"Yeah, just like fire and ice."


	12. Debt

**Chapter 12**

Some time passed by and things at Devil May Cry finally settled, first Kyrie and Nero behaved like a married couple, really funny (not before hearing a mouthful from Patty, who even being younger behaved like a hysteric mother, she just couldn't believe they were already going to be parents at such young age), Dante continued to be his crazy self and Vergil, well Vergil was just his mutt self.

That morning Dante and Nero went on a mission and Kyrie together with Patty went baby clothing…so it was only Anne and Vergil, who, by the way was doing some paperwork upstairs.

It was when the doorbell rang, and she went there to see who was it.

"I finally managed to find you! Long time no see miss Anne!", said a rounded faced man around forty, who didn't look quite happy.

"Mister Roberts?", Anne just couldn't believe it, the man who didn't get tired of remembering she owed him money, money which would pay her house. Everything began when her parents died almost 3 years ago, they were buying a house, paying parcels every month. But when they passed away their life insurance wasn't just enough to pay the rest of their debt, so she still owed him more than fifteen thousand dollars.

"Yeah, it was hard finding you miss, thought could get away from paying your debt huh?"

"No Sir!", that man just scared her, he seemed ready to pounce every time they met, always threatening her."I am saving money so I can fully pay you my debt, but it's a big amount of money, that's why I couldn't pay yet! Don't worry as soon as I have the money in hands I'll pay."

"And when would that be?"

"I don't know Sir, I still don't have a quarter of the total amount, I've just started working again."

"And what do you want me to say to you? Ohm miss, I'll wait till you can pay, thanks for your attention...NO...I WANT MY MONEY, do whatever you need to, but I want it, and want it FAST.", he was redder by the moment, "Do not think I'll wait more three years to retrieve my money."

Anne started to panic and tried to think on ways to make him give her more time to pay, since she couldn't pay it just yet.

"Sir, can't we discuss ways of me paying you in parcels, please, I still don't have this money.", she was almost crying.

"I've already gave you enough time, be in my office tomorrow! There will be no more delays."

"Yes, Sir, I'll be there.", she said this as she closed the door already crying "How am I going to pay this fast?", she thought to herself.

Little did she know she wasn't the only one thinking about it.

------

Vergil who was doing some paperwork upstairs heard all her conversation with that man, and heard her sobbing after closing the door. He found her such a curious being since even after he told her not pay that glass statue some time ago, she insisted and left a little envelope with little more than a thousand books in it.

**xxx flashback xxx**

After arriving from a job with Dante, Vergil went straight to his room to take a shower and relax , but as he opened his room he saw a little envelope under his door, he crouched and took the small envelope which read 'Vergil'. Opening it he found a piece of paper and little more than one thousand dollars together with a small paper that read 'Please inform me if this money isn't enough to pay that statue I broke. I apologize again. Anne'.

He couldn't believe the woman's boldness since not only he but his twin told her there was no need for her to pay that long broken statue and that she should just keep the stupid money since he didn't want to talk again with that girl, who in some ways made him feel different.

**xxx end of flashback xxx**

Vergil only felt an urge to go and help the girl solve her problems…and dude that was starting to creep the hell outta him, since he wasn't the one for feeling sudden urges of charity… he would do something...tomorrow.

**xxx the following morning xxx**

Anne woke up and went straight to Dante's room to ask if she could leave the house to solve her personal affairs, he said she could, so she only made breakfast that morning.

She managed to take all economies she had left, it was no more than two thousand dollars, he wouldn't accept …she was lost.

Even though she took her wallet and purse and when she was about to open the door a voice she never thought to hear directed at her asked her to wait from upstairs.

"I must be crazy...That's what little sleep does to you Anne!", she scolded herself.

But she wasn't hearing voices, it truly was Vergil who talked to her and now was walking directly towards herself, seeming ready to leave as well.

"I'll go with you, if it doesn't bother you, of course.", he said casually.

She thought it was a dream, she couldn't believe her ears, but managed to say a "Of course you can accompany me."

"So you are going to your former city, pay a debt and do not have the requested amount of money, isn't it true?

Anne was really embarrassed, but nodded her head in agreement.

"I may help you solve this little problem.", he stated.

"No Sir, there's no need for you to help me pay; I'll explain I can't pay him right now, he has to understand."

"But he won't…that's settled I'll pay your debt."

"No, Sir I'll...", she was cut off abruptly, since Vergil hated to waste time in babbling.

"Let's go."

She couldn't argue anymore since they were already at Devil May Cry's garage entering in Vergil's sleek black car.

She was so ashamed she didn't even know how to behave near him, let alone how to port herself inside HIS car.

The way was long and neither of them talked unless it was about how to get on that man's office.

She only woke from her reverie when she noticed they were already there.

"Sir, please, I...", she was cut off again.

"No more about it."

Both entered at the office and Mr. Roberts eyed her suspiciously …he already knew she didn't have enough money.

"I bet you brought your boyfriend to help you escape, but there's no running away from paying your debt..."

"How much?", Vergil asked coldly.

"Smart girl, selling yourself so you could pay it for me...You sure she's worth it?"

"How much?", he asked aggravated now.

"Fifteen thousand and three hundred dollars."

Vergil filled a personal check and gave it to him. Anne just watched the scene in awe only being awakened when she felt a cold smooth hand dragging her out of the building.

"Thank you so much Sir, I'll pay you even if it is the last thing I'll do in my life, I just don't know how to thank you!"

"Take your time."

"Thank you.", she said in-between tears.

Vergil thanked whichever Gods existed that he could hold the steering wheel instead of obeying his confused brain which told him to go and dry her tears with his own hands.

---------------

**Please Review, it would mean a lot to then I can see people are enjoying this.**

**Tell me what could be improved!**

**Thank you sooo muck guys!**


	13. Baby

**Chapter 13**

Opening the door of Devil May Cry both Vergil and Anne were greeted by Dante who sat on his chair foot on his desk.

"Where have you been Verge? Had fun?", he said as he winked to his twin.

Anne started explaining facts right away, so Dante wouldn't

think stranger things than he already this time Vergil

was already long gone.

"So you're telling me you two went out so Vergil could pay your debt to some guy?"

"Yeah, he payed fifteen thousand dollars that I owed the former owner of my house."

Dante who was drinking a can of beer, hearing how much his brother payed split all of his mouth's contents on his table.

"HE PAYED WHAT?...He's really into you...that's the only logical explanation."

"No , I'll pay everything back. I am eternally grateful to him though."

"I see...", Dante said with a hint of playfulness, which made Anne blush even more."You could have asked me for your salary in advance."

"I thought it wouldn't be a nice thing to do."

"Well, anyways here's your money.", he handled her her salary.

"Thanks Sir."

"Come on stop calling me Sir...It sounds like I'm old ya'know."

"Ok", she giggles, "Thank you Dante."

"Way better, now go play with my brother.", she laughed hard this time.

Anne just blushed , but went upstairs to give Vergil part of his money.

**xxx Upstairs xxx**

Anne knocked on his door receiving a 'enter' from its entered and closed the door, money in hand, already thinking a nice way to thank him again.

"Here's part of the money I owe you very much again

Sir."

There Vergil sat on his bed deep in thought when hearing the girl's voice, a girl, who by the way have been a lot in his thoughts lately, he only raised and went towards her taking the

money and before she could open the door and exit the room Vergil kissed her 's only reaction was to blush and to excuse herself exiting the room, or better...storming out of the room only thinking how smooth his lips were.

"Just like I imagined."...she sighed and went to do her chores.

Vergil only didn't know what had gotten into him, kissing the girl all of a suddenly.

She was worse than a demon.

---------------

**xxxlater that afternoonxxx**

Lady and Trish arrived to invite, or in better words, summon Dante, Vergil and Dante to go on a job with them. A hard but good paying one.

"Now you can pay me Dante"

"In your dreams", he stated.

Then the discussion began, and when it started they couldn't see the end of it.

"I swear those two will end up together.", sighed Trish, making some conversation with Anne and Kyrie.

Kyrie who was now around 4 months pregnant, already had bought some things for her baby, and Nero to everyone's surprise just drooled over her, or to be more specific her would stay all day long rubbing and kissing her belly, if Kyrie sneezed he would ask if something was wrong, if she felt any pain...and so he would go out, he would come back with a teddy bear, a baby cloth or even a dress to did everything to please the didn't even snap anymore, only not to see her angry or sad.

Dante said he got soft and was now licking Kyrie's path...only teasing of course, since he was pleased he cared for the girl's well being, along with their was thrilled as well since she loved babies and all related to them. She would always interrupt the couple to ask

some silly question; thank God they didn't seem to care.

After some small talk (regarding how much Dante would earn from that job, since he loved to earn a lot, only to waste all of it instead of paying Lady.), the five went to accomplish the

mission.

The girls (Patty, Kyrie and Anne) remained home doing some chores (Anne's case).As Patty and Kyrie chatted about baby names, if she thought it was a boy or a girl, how did she and

Nero met, if they were going to marry, if she could hold the baby when he/she was answered these questions happily since she enjoyed talking with the small child, it

sometimes relaxed her and made her see the sweet side of parenthood, forgetting all about labor pain, sleepless nights, baby poo, crying and stuff that came in the same package.

----

The afternoon went buy and it was already around 11.p.m, the girls were at the living room watching some TV, when they were startled by a rushing Nero and Dante caring no one other than an unconscious Vergil, all bruised and dirty with a lime green substance.

"What happened?", asked Anne at the sight.

"We'll explain 's put him upstairs."

"He can't rest let alone heal without getting this dirt and blood off his body.", she retorted.

"No way I'm going to bath him!", Dante didn't seem to be willing to do it himself too.

"Put him in the bathtub. I'll take care of the rest.", said Anne trying to help."But tell me what happened to him?"

"Some demon hit him with his poison, so he can't move nor talk until its effect has stopped."

"Fair enough.", she stated before heading upstairs to clean was the least she could do to pay what he did to her, not that she wouldn't help anyone who needed her, but anyways.

She then started to undress him and clean his wounds using rags and some medicines to help him heel, not that he needed it, but she decided to do it the old fashioned God Kyrie decided to help her boyfriend, otherwise she wouldn't be able to hide the blush that appeared on her face from seeing Vergil the way he was had lots of bruises and lime green stuff everywhere, she had to use a sponge to get it all off; she hoped he wouldn't wake

up before she finished, cause then it would be really, really embarrassing.

She started scrubbing his chest and his arms, then she had to scrub his intimate parts (she almost turned purple from embarrassment), and when she was shampooing his hair he woke up. At first he was groggy and moaning a bit, she decided to keep doing her job since he just fixed started at her.

After he was totally clean, she took a towel and dried his hair and torso, followed by his lower parts, what caused her to blush profusely as he watched her do so, and then managed to

take him to his bed, did put a boxer on him as well as a blanket telling him she would soon be back with something for him to eat.

She went downstairs made a soup quickly and went back to his room to feed him.

Now she had a baby.


	14. Life's Unfair

**Chapter 14**

Now Anne had to feed him and help with any further needs he sat on his bad and told him it was made for him to eat, since his movements were beginning to appear he managed to open his mouth and swallow all of the spoon's contents.

The soup was good, he had to admit it, but he just felt like an idiot being treated as a baby, being a grown up man and all. She treated him with so much care, even after that out of the blue kiss they had shared some days just felt attracted to her, she was beautiful, quiet, liked to read, polite, and had a nice body; he wasn't the one to stare at a woman's boobs or anything but still, he was a hot blooded male.

He then had his soup and noticed his movements were coming back faster than he thought they was now cleaning the mess she did in the bathroom in the process of cleaning him was when she heard him making noises and went there to check him up.

"What's wrong?", she asked motherly like, then lowered her face to check his pupils when he captured her lips in another heated moment she didn't try to avoid it, she only deepened then managed to grab her arms and pull her down to himself in bed.

He felt a strange rush into his body, he didn't know if it was the poison fading, blood flooding, lust or anything else, he just got carried away for the very first time in his life.

He pulled her down not breaking the kiss, as she caressed his silky white hair, he managed to open her blouse revealing her bra, at this rate she was all over his there was no way back both got carried away.

It seemed like Vergil had never been poisoned that night as he positioned himself in-between her legs, both now totally naked, looked at her eyes as if asking for her approval he entered her gently not to hurt her, and from this time on they would make love till dawn would break.

Never did she imagine her first time would happen like this, and with someone as alluring as Vergil himself.

------------

**xxxNext morningxxx **

Anne felt something move on her bed and this something made sounds as well, then it hit her, all last night's activities came flooding in her then looked at his face in such an adoring way it was like they were a life time couple; it was one of Anne's flaws, she clung too fast to people, she way too emotional on these affairs.

She then kissed his chest, not blushing anymore and went downstairs to make breakfast, little did she know people at Devil May Cry were already making lunch by that time of the day.

"Good morning.", she said yawning happily.

Everybody just stared at her as if she was from another planet, then Dante cleared his throat and joked.

"Did you have a good night?", some didn't know what he wanted to hear as an answer, if she would only apologize for being late and pretend nothing happened (something they would hardly believe since they heard moans during the night), or she would say she had one hell of a night with his brother in bed.

He did stick to his first option since she was too polite not to apologize not for being up to do her job.

"Yes, sorry for being late.", now she was pretty embarrassed since she put two and two together and realized they were looking funny at her hence the sounds Vergil and herself managed to make on last night's events.

When the kitchen got cleaned from people, the only two occupants who were still there were Anne who was washing the dishes and Dante who for the first time in his whole life wanted to have a serious talk with someone. He was beginning to think his brother had a sexual problem or something, since, never did he have a girlfriend let alone had sex with one.

He cleared his throat and tried to put it as serious as he could.

"Umn..ah..I'm glad my brother chose you to do things with.", it didn't came out as nicely as he wanted, but didn't sound totally rude anyways.

"Ahh, un, thanks, and sorry for disturbing you...I'm so ashamed.", Anne just couldn't believe she was discussing her sexual life with no other than the brother of her first man.

"I thought my brother was an asexual being.", he laughed a bit.

"I didn't imagine it would ever happen to the both of us, I'm just glad it happened though. It's been a while since I've fallen for him."

Vergil might be a special person for her, but is the feeling mutual?

------------

**xxx some weeks later xxx**

Perhaps the feeling wasn't totally mutual since after that night Vergil pretended Anne didn't exist, he ignored her and every time she got in the same room he was, he would just had eye contact, never asked for anything, just ignored her plainly.

Now she was sure that love stories didn't exist, at least not to her; she would never be a damsel and he would never be her knight in shining was just sex, raw sex...pure lust that made them get carried away that night several weeks ago.

She kept her routine, cleaning, cooking washing and not that she was envious, maybe only a little bit, but seeing Kyrie and Nero was only making her feel worse.

Why did it work out for them and it couldn't work out to her, plus she didn't even had a brother who hated her boyfriend, let alone child on the was just unfair.

She wanted him to love her, even if he would only show her it on their heated nights...It didn't matter, she only wanted love.

**xxx weeks later xxx**

She started feeling uncomfortable, stomach sick every morning, no more periods, she knew very well what it was, she just couldn't hold its grasp.

Kyrie got worried since not so long ago she experienced the same, so she managed to take Anne to a drugstore and bought some minute pregnancy tests, only to confirm what she was already suspicious about.

And yes, she was indeed expecting a child.

No one else's but Vergil's child.


	15. New Life

**Chapter 15**

What she had to do was tell Vergil she was carrying his child, boy this was going to be hell.

She didn't want to do it right away but Kyrie just wouldn't stop to disturb her until she broke the news to the baby's tried to guarantee in every way possible that her situation would turn out to be as good as hers: a happy daddy and a relieved mom, but deep down she knew that what would happen was far from being good; she only hopped it wouldn't be so horrible.

-----

Arriving at Devil May Cry Kyrie went with Anne to knock on Vergil's door, as soon as they heard him approaching the door Kyrie mouthed a ' good luck ' and went away so they could have their privacy.

Vergil looked at her and only said a "What do you want?", as cold as He wanted to coward away, but if she didn't tell him right now she surely wouldn't be able to do it later.

"Can I enter? It's important.", she said while looking at the floor .She liked him but she knew it wasn't mutual.

He gave her space and closed the door so then no one would hear their conversation.

"Well, I've been feeling strange, nausea, morning sickness, and we all know what it must be, and since we had sex not wearing a condom, I believe you know what I'm trying to get at. I did a home pregnancy test and yes I'm pregnant."

The whole time he just stared blankly at her, not uttering a knew he wouldn't be as welcoming as Nero was, so she decided to go and tell him she had an appointment in three ours on the city's main hospital. He only nodded his head, then she decided to go and try to do just like Kyrie suggested.

"Would you go with me?"

She waited what seemed like an hour only to receive another nod from her baby's father.

-------

She wanted to believe this was going to be ok, that he would be as loving and caring as Nero was, but still she expected something very unpleasant to happen.

-------

**xxx Three hours later xxx**

Anne was ready to go to her appointment as well as Vergil who was clad all in black and with two helmets in hand, very, but very boring looking in his they went to the garage so they could go.

Both went silent the whole way to the main hospital, Vergil just looked as if he didn't care at all, she felt it, it was making her sick.

Arriving at the parking lot he took off his helmet and hoped off the bike not even waiting nor helping her off.

"We're here.", he stated with so much spite, such hatred, that she couldn't hold what was growing and growing in her soul.

"So, if it's such a bother to you being here, why don't you go home and stay there for all I care! I don't need you, I can take care of myself!"

He didn't say another word, just turned and took off with his bike.

She knew it, he wouldn't be as adoring and loving, now she was even worse than before.

Alone and pregnant.

But she had to move on, she had an appointment, she has always lived on her own, why did it had to change now? No, she wouldn't be crying over a male, even if deep inside she cared and loved him.

-------------

She entered the hospital did her ultrasound, found out she was carrying a baby boy, and fortunately he was healthy and developing just fine.

She would never ever again ask for anything, and from now on she would go back to her old house, find another job and raise her child on her own without anyone's pity.

-------------

**xxxAt Devil May Cryxxx**

She arrived and went straight to Dante's room so she could sort things out with him.

"Dante, could I talk to you?"

"Sure, just say it."

"I'd like to quit my job. I thank you for everything you've done to me so far, but now I have other matters that need to be taken care of."

"And these matters would be?", he said boldly.

She sighed, she had to tell him too, there it goes.

"Well I just found out I'm pregnant, and the father doesn't want to be part of it, so I no longer can live under the same roof as he does.", she stated clearly, not making the conversation any longer.

Dante knew she was talking about his brother, he just didn't figure his 'Mr. Right-Knows Everything brother' would be the insensitive jerk type.

"Did he tell you to get out? You can tell me, cause if he did..."

"No I decided it myself, he didn't say anything related to it."

"Then why do you want to leave?"

"Dante please.", she pleaded, she didn't want to argue over it, she was already emotionally exhausted.

"You won't go before he hears a piece of my mind...", Dante said already raising from his bed and heading straight to his brother's room.

Anne just tried to hold him back, but it was no use. He entered his brother's room without even knocking, he already started lecturing his brother (Yes...Dante's lecturing Vergil)

"How could you do that to her you bastard?"

Vergil didn't even look at him, making Dante angrily storm towards Vergil.

"Did what?"

"Don't be cynical, you know damn well what I am talking about!"

"My life is none of your concern."

"I never thought you would do it Vergil, I always thought you were the wise one , the one supposed to be lecturing me not the other way around!"

Vergil looked coldly at his younger twin and his one night stand, who by the way looked petrified, only managed to say:

"If you want so much to stay with it, just keep it, go be its father, I do not care. To hell with it."

"You didn't mean that.", Dante said as he saw the girl almost pass out behind him.

"I meant every single word. NOW LEAVE!"

Hell broke loose, even Nero had to enter in the fight...to separate the two brothers who were killing each other right in front of the was crying her heart out.

She felt guilty, since she was the one who made them fight, even though Kyrie was trying to soothe her and make her stop it. But it was to no use.

Anne went to her room, put everything inside her suitcase thanked and apologized Dante , Nero and Kyrie and went towards her old house to try and make her new life.


	16. Strawberry & Money

**Chapter 16**

Anne back to her old house, had to get used to the idea of being a single mom and being the one who would have to take care of the house, the baby and bring money in as well. When she was still a little girl she thought someday she would be happily married, would have beautiful children and live a happily ever after knew it would never happen to her, so now she had to be strong not only for her but for her baby as well.

After organizing her clothes and little she had taken to Devil May Cry, she decided to go look for a job, since she needed it fast.

Every place she entered dismissed her, or because she was tôo Young and had no experience, or because she lived alone and was going to be a mother day was hell, but she couldn't lose faith, she had to go on.

Second day she decided to try finding a job at the local bars, they were small maybe someone would accept her in.

Entering 'Delirious Café', Anne spotted two of this knocked up many bitches from her high school, she wanted to get the hell away from there, but the job need was stronger. She then headed for the counter and tried to talk to the bar manager, but before this one person could arrive, those two were already pissing her off, and boy it was a hard task.

"Look who is here Marta, the nun.", stated one of those hated girls.

"Looks like she gave up the nun life since she seems to be locked in the same hellhole as we do .", the other replied.

"I thought she was too correct to be trying for a job in this place, since she is too superior."

Anne didn't even look at them while waiting for the manager to arrive, still even if she got accepted she wouldn't throw the work out the window, even if getting the hell outta that bar was what she wanted the most at that moment.

The only thing that took her out of her reverie was the manager asking her what she wanted, the old woman didn't seem welcoming as well.

"So what do you want girl ? ", the old manager asked coldly.

"Well miss I'm looking for a job, and I Just saw your café was in need of a new worker, so I decided to try and see if I could be the one to work here."

"What do you know how to do ?", the woman eyed her from head to toe, "Besides nail polishing and hair treatment", she Said sarcastically.

Anne ignored the woman's dark sense of humor and told her she knew how to cook, how to wash, and do all that a housewife knows. But then when she was almost making the woman give her the job she had to tell her she was pregnant, and that probably was going to screw everything up Just like in every other place she went to try and find a job.

"But miss, the only problem is that I'm two months pregnant,", when she stated this the old woman already was preparing a big NO as answer, but Anne already had a lot in mind to try and convince the elder.

"But miss, if you allow me to bring the child, I can work normally, and would only go take care of the baby at my lunch time, please I really need this job.", she stated getting a bit desperate this time, since she was exhausted to receive no after no.

The manager thought and accepted the girl in, but under many conditions , being one of them if the baby got on her work way she would be out, so killing time to hold and take care of a child. Anne accepted her conditions happy in the point that she finally managed to find a job, but sad cause she would have to work with two people she wanted to never ever see again in her whole life.

**xxx Some time later at Devil May Cry xxx**

Life there had changed a lot since Dante's little quarrel with his it actually changed everyone's life there.

First Kyrie was the one who did all the housework, leaving her without a friend to talk to (since Anne's departure ) nor a boyfriend to stay with since Nero had to work a lot harder now.

Dante's just missed his brother and Anne as well, never did he imagine he would get so attached to her in so little time ; it was like she was his little sister or something. Vergil was gone now , well he was gone since the day he thought with him, the same day Anne was gone, but differently from Anne, Vergil didn't even said goodbye.

Dante then decided to ask Lady and Trish to move in with him since he was kinda alone; not that he would admit it to anyone, but anyways. Both girls were in making life a little more interesting to Dante himself.

Dante wouldn't stop teasing Lady, and Trish would laugh and say he was totally into her only to receive a blow from Lady, and so on and so on.

Nero and Kyrie were pretty happy with each other as the baby deliver approached. Even though Nero was now like a brother to Dante as well.

Dante knew Anne had gone to her old house to go and continue living, he just wanted to see how she was doing, if she needed something; he just couldn't believe his brother would impregnate her and leave. It was when he decided to go look for her.

**xxx Back at Anne's work xxx**

Anne already got used to her job as well as to those girl's bitching. Life was basically waking up at 5 a.m, going downtown to that damned café, working her ass out, cleaning, making meals, washing the dishes, and every possible thing that was in need to be done; it wasn't a fix work, everyday things got worse, but the thing was: she needed money.

One afternoon when the café wasn't as crowded as in the mornings, Anne was just cleaning the counter while her two bith co-workers sat at the far end of the café just babbling on some stupid subject, when they heard the door open and the two bitched change their subject to 'what a hottie that entered', she then decided to take his order when she saw this 'hottie' as the put it was no one other than Dante.

That moment she couldn't believe he managed to find her, she wondered how and since her boss wasn't around she decided to sit by him and talk for a little while, even if those two heard and saw it; she just had to know why he was here.

"Hey won't you take my order ?, I had a long journey only to find this café.", he said always in his playful mood.

"Dante how did you find me ? I missed you!", she stated before hugging him tighly, only to receive a "Hey that thing is poking me!", meaning her belly was big and already poking him.

"Well I was kinda knocking in every door to know where the hell you were, so that' how I'm here now."

"I'm just glad that you could make you like something, we have strawberry Sundays, I know you just love it."

"Yes please.", he said as he followed her to the kitchen to make one, while the bitches only looked and tried to hear their conversation.

"So how's is the baby doing?, he asked a little uncomfortable.

"He's doing pretty well, thank you.", she said happier since she missed Dante a lot.

"So it's a boy then."

"Yes, a little boy. And you how have you been? Many jobs or something?"

"Yes, many stuff to do lately.", he said.

"How are things at Devil May Cry? Did Kyrie already given birth?"

"Not yet, there are almost two months until she is going to deliver the baby, and things at Devil May Cry changed a little since your departure.", he stated a little sad now.

"How so?", she asked while preparing his Sunday.

"Well not only you, but Vergil left as then Lady and Trish moved in so they could keep me company."

"Oh, I see." she sighed hearing for the very first time in a while the name she wanted to forget ."Here's you Sunday."

Dante took it and already starting to eat sat on a table and continued chatting.

"So have you decided on a name already?"

"Alex, I thing I'm gonna name him Alex."

"Nice name."

"And Kyrie is going to have a baby girl or boy?"

"She still doesn't know, the brat is kinda ashamed to show his facts ya know.", he said laughing a little.

As he said that one of the bitched, Mata who had bleach blond hair and fake green eyes came to his table took his once filled cup of Sunday and asked if he wanted anything else, always trying to insinuate herself for he asked for another Sunday since it was delicious.

In less than a blink of the eye Marta was back with Sunday in a tray all too took it as she winked at him and saw under the Sunday a piece of paper with her name , address and phone number. Anne only raised an eyebrown and kept conversation going.

When finished he took his wallet only to hear from Anne a 'no need to pay, it's my call', Dante thanked her but kept taking money on his wallet, then took almost two thousand dollar (money she would take almost four months to make) and handled her.

"I don't want your money.", she stated looking him right in the eye, at this time the eavesdroppers thought he was the father and wondered 'How could she get that hottie in her bed'.

"It's for the baby", he stated simply.

"No, you don't have can't pay for your brother's doing, and even if he were the one trying to give me money I wouldn't accept the same way."

"Just take it, It's not mine but I want to help it, it's still part of my family you know."

"Dante please, stop it."

"Take it.", he then opened her hand and put the money there.

She took it , stubbornly trying to give him back and went to her private locker to put it in her purse. On her way back she heard a 'How did you manage to fuck that hottie you, such an ugly thing', she ignored but still heard a ' Why won't you divide him , since he already did his job on you. 'She kept ignoring them.

Dante heard all their conversation and after giving his farewells to Anne and almost exiting the shop he only stated cutting the paper Marta gave him into pieces.

"As if someday I would call such an ugly whore such as yourself."

When she heard it, she got tomato red from embarrassment and rage.


	17. Babies & Names

**Chapter 17**

**xxx Five months later xxx**

It was now winter, people were already preparing Christmas night, what gifts they would give to their loved ones and so on.

Anne was now almost eight months pregnant and already wanted to get rid of that big belly. By now she managed to buy some thinks for her little boy, such as a crib some clothes, teddy bears and some other cute baby stuff.

She woke up normally, went to her job on the café. Arriving there it was already a chaos since in the mornings that place was really crowded. She went to the kitchen to make some coffee and take care of food preparing, it was what she always did lately since she didn't had such strength anymore to clean everything as she did when she first entered there. Because of that her co-workers got really pissed off since the nasty work was on their hands now and they simply hated cleaning toilets and stuff like that. Even the manager started to get pissed off with their bickering about cleaning toilets and the clients vomit now and then, and since she wasn't a kind woman she went there and told everything to Anne, just to torture her; one day she was pissed off she threatened to fire Anne, fact that made her really woeful.

She was on the kitchen when she felt a sharp pain in her lower belly, she just ignored it and thought it was just a common pain, but that pain started to appear more frequently and since she hadn't eaten nothing yet she decided to stop working a little. But to no avail since her boss demanded she would help the other girls on the café's orders, she was on her third order she saw dark dots cloud her vision only to fall unconscious on the floor.

Then some people tried to wake her up to no avail, then the manager was informed so then she could call an ambulance.

In 10 minutes the ambulance was there, making questions if they knew the father of the child if they knew someone from her family, and where they could find them.

The only thing they did was go and take her wallet, there luckily they found a telephone number. Dante's number.

**xxx At Devil May Cry xxx**

Dante sat at his desk , magazine in on hand, pizza on the other, doing nothing apart from moping around when his phone rang.

"Finally a costumer", he said picking the phone up.

"Devil May Cry."

"Is home?"

"Talking."

"We're with miss Anne Andrews, is she related to you."

"I know her.", that moment he felt something wasn't right.

"She is in labor now, we're taking her to main hospital, and do you know any relative we could talk to."

"You can talk to me"

"So Sir, could you please be at the hospital as soon as possible?"

"I'm on my way."

**xxx At the hospital xxx**

Dante arrived in a rush, and went straight to the nurses so he could know what happened to Anne.

"Where's miss Anne Andrews room?"

"Please Sir, she's on delivery room now, you can't go in. Could you please fill this chart up?", "Are you the father?"

"His brother.", Dante said as he started filling what he knew on the chart.

"Do you know how long is she?"

"I believe around seven.", he said not so sure of himself; he wasn't the one for keeping track of time.

"Thank you Sir."

**xxx some time later xxx**

Dante sat at the waiting room where a sweating man was probably waiting for his woman to give birth, there was a young couple as well...poor woman was pregnant with eight by her belly's size.

After waiting around Five hours a nurse came out looking out for Anne's relatives, so he went there and had to answer those very same question, 'Are you the father', 'Do you know how far she was', and so just wanted to see her, and check if everything was ok.

The nurse then showed the way to her room and went away. As he entered he saw a sweaty very tired looking Anne holding a small blue bundle.

She looked at it with such adoring eyes he couldn't deny it was a cute when looked up and saw it wasn't the nurse and yes Dante, she got really worried. Ready to press the 'apologize' button all over again.

"Hey, sorry for not bringing any gifts.", he said smiling softly.

"Oh, Dante, I AM the one that have to apologize. Sorry if they made you come all the way I'm always bothering you."

"Hey, it was no bother. I want to meet my nephew after all."

"Yes.", she said looking and kissing slightly her newborn. "Come look at him."

Dante then headed towards her bed and saw her baby looked exactly like a Sparda's, pale skin, fair hair and bright ice blue eyes, the only difference was that the baby had rosy pink cheeks.

"He's cute." Dante said.

"Yes. Want to hold him?"

Dante was a little reluctant but gave in and held his nephew for the very first that moment he new they were strongly connected.

------------

Some time passed and it was time Anne had to register the child and say goodbye to the hospital, since the baby was born before he was supposed to but as he was healthy they said there was no need for him to stay there any longer.

Dante was there again since he held responsibility for her being there at the hospital, Anne argued because he payed everything always saying "He's part of family'. Then they headed to the place children were registered and waited until Anne's time.

"What name will you give him ma'am?."

"Alex, Alex Andrews"

"Sparda", Dante blurted out.

The girl who was going to register just looked, waiting for their response. The correct one.

"His name will be Alex Andrews Sparda, mother Anne Andrews, father Vergil Sparda."

"Dante you can't register him with _his _name_, _it isn't his wish_, _and he's not even here after all."

"I don't give a damn about his wish, he is his son and will be registered as such."

Anne knew arguing with Dante was a lost cause.


	18. There was Ice to Break

**Chapter 18**

**I thank everyone who is reading this story, so if you already read up until this part, it won't hurt to review right XD...No one has reviewed yet, so please tell me what you think so far.**

_**xxxSilxxx**_

Dante managed to convince Anne to move back to Devil May Cry, not as a maid but as a relative. He used every possible excuse ' How she could find a better job there, how she could raise her child exchanging tips with Kyrie (since she gave birth to a cute little girl some weeks before) and of course How he wanted to see his nephew grow up to help raise him and train him.' It worked eventually.

Now Anne and Kyrie spent almost the whole afternoon taking care of their babies and then when the babies would finally sleep they went to take care of the house.

The only thing that saddened Anne was see Kyrie and Nero together, sometimes she pictured herself on her place, but she would wake up from that since her friend deserved happiness with her practically husband.

Dante loved his nephew, he behaved as if he was his father, he even changed his diapers and cooed him to assured her Vergil wouldn't be back, and if he tried the more he loved his elder twin he would kick his ass for leaving her pregnant and alone.

Alex was raised together with little Juliet who had Nero's hair, eyes and skin but her mother's freckles on the face.

Dante talked Nero into living with him , since his office was pretty big and he liked people around there.

Dante's office was crowded now, since Nero, Kyrie, Juliet, Anne, Alex, Lady, Trish and himself lived there with eventually Patty sleeping there as though deep down all those people couldn't replace his brother who deep down he loved dearly.

Dante then got used to the idea he wouldn't have his brother around, but instead his son, who he was sure would look exactly as then promised to himself he would take care of the child as if he were his own.

Dante would take the boy on his arms , make him blurt would play with him, even change him sometimes.

"Hey softie, stop that, you'll scare the poor kid for life.", said Lady as she saw Dante trying to coo the baby down to sleep. She thought he was cute doing that, she never pictured him as a daddy. She herself never thought about children.

"Course not, he thinks I'm his dad."

"He may think every guy here is his dad, all male here has white hair.", she laughed taking Alex into her own arms and kissing his forehead softly.

"You would make a wonderful mom.", Dante said quietly.

"WHAT did you say?", she asked looking at him as if he was from another planet.

"I said you would make a wonderful mom.", he said standing up and heading towards his room, not before squeezing Lady's arms and giving her a passionate kiss on the lips.

Lady only looked dumbfounded at his actions. "Yeah, maybe you wouldn't be as bad."

**xxx three years laterxxx**

Alex as time passed looked exactly like Vergil, even regarding his lonely self sometimes, not that he didn't enjoy playing with other children or adults even, but it was just his nature.

He was raised knowing Dante was he uncle, not his daddy as he called him as an infant, they decided to tell him Dante was only his uncle and made up a story his father was traveling to work so the kid wouldn't get hurt. Since Alex saw Nero and Juliet he couldn't forget about his own dad, he would always ask for photos, if he loved him, if he would call, every possible thing his little mind could think of.

Anne and everybody else always would tell him his dad loved him and he would be back as soon as he could, but eventually someday he would find out it was all a lie. Every father's day Alex would make a gift at school together with Juliet (since they went to the same school), and arriving home would give it to was a father to him, Anne couldn't be more glad.

**xxx two years later xxx**

Alex was now almost five, and still waiting for his dad to appear, now his uncle was going to have his own child (since Lady was pregnant and ready to marry Dante, change of heart huh!)

"I'm going to be replaced.", he thought already that he didn't like Nero as his dad, but he preferred Dante, no he preferred his own passing day it would only get worse, he would nag his mom until she couldn't take it subject became an obsession to Alex. Little did he know his father didn't even want him, to start with.

Surely Dante noticed his nephew's change of heart as soon as he told him he would be a dad himself, since then Alex became moody and avoided too much contact with Lady (since he thought it was only her doing to go and separate him from his uncle.).

They even asked if he wanted to have ice cream with them (Dante & Lady), and to everyone's surprise he refused. Anne just got nervous, as the day she had to tell him the truth about his father approached.

-------------

One night as everything was quiet at Devil May Cry a strange figure entered the shop without anyone noticing him, this figure went straight to the kitchen, opened the fridge, retrieved a Milk carton and consumed all of its contents.

Alex who always liked to wander during his sleepless nights asked his mom to go get something to drink on the kitchen as he heard someone walking in, and since his uncle wasn't home yet he thought it was him who arrived.

Both mom and son went downstairs, when Anne turned the lights on, someone she expected never to see again was there closing the fridge; when Alex saw this guy didn't have his uncle's hair he automatically knew it was finally his dad.

Then his only reaction was to run and hug Vergil's legs saying "Daddy you're finally here", Anne couldn't hold him back since she was petrified.

Vergil only looked down coldly to the happy face of Alex and back to Anne's face not uttering a word.

There was Ice to Break.

**Thank you for reading this story, I'd like to know what you thought about it, please review.**

**I was thinking I should continue this story, please tell me if you think I should and leave some suggestions on the plot.**

**I would love to hear from you guys.**

**Thanks,**

_**xxxSilxxx**_


	19. AN

Guys! Hope you have enjoyed this fic!

If you wanna know more about their future go straight to my other story Thunder In A Silent Storm…XD

Thank you sooo much, please remember to leave a review, don't be shy!


End file.
